


Ineffable Idiots

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico is a Dork, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, cecil and lou ellen are lil shits, everyone ships it, i love good omens and pjo so im mashing the fandoms up sorry, i tried so hard, nico is kinda lovesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Nico and Will go to the annual Camp Half-Blood Halloween Party dressed as Crowley and Aziraphale, because I love both fandoms with my whole heart.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Lou Ellen Blackstone & Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Ineffable Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how well this turned out, but this idea has been floating around my head since I recently watched Good Omens. In other words, I had to give it a shot.
> 
> Also I high-key am struggling to write actual romantic moments lmao, but I tried very hard so hopefully it shows.
> 
> If you haven't watched Good Omens, the story should still make sense I think? I tried to not put any plot spoilers of the show, so it's more about the ineffable husbands relationship.
> 
> But anyways, just saying if you haven't watched the show, please do! It's quality content and I adore it so much lmao.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Nico hadn’t planned on a Halloween costume, or even celebrating the said holiday. While most of Camp went all out for mortal holidays like Halloween, Nico didn’t understand or care much for the celebrations.

Since the start of October, campers had been in the spooky spirit. New decorations seemed to appear out of thin air everyday, courtesy of the Hermes cabin. Athena and Aphrodite kids worked side-by-side to prepare costumes for other campers. Demeter kids sped up the growth of pumpkins and arranged carving stations, with the Hephaestus cabin helping in the actual carving process.

Despite everyone else’s enthusiasm, the spirit wasn’t infectious enough to get Nico to prepare for the holiday. The Hades cabin didn’t need any decorations, as the cabin was scary enough without fake cobwebs or jack-o-lanterns, and Nico didn’t care enough to come up with a costume. He had decided, by the morning of Halloween, that he would simply skip out on the apparent Halloween party that evening. Unfortunately, Nico's plan was foiled by a certain blonde medic, who had made it his life’s mission to integrate Nico into Camp life.

The minute Will found out that the son of Hades didn’t have a costume and was planning on isolating himself into his cabin, Will insisted on a whole costume plan for the two of them. The son of Apollo claimed that he had already figured out his own costume, and the costume had a matching partner costume that could easily be put together. He wouldn’t tell Nico what the costume was, but said it had to do with a show that he had forced Nico to watch recently, in light of their new friendship. Unfortunately, that was a long list, so Nico was stuck wondering what costume he signed up for until that evening.

Around six o’clock, Nico heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Lou Ellen and Cecil, but no Will. The two demigods smiled at Nico, greeting him. Nico nodded, awkwardly moving to the side and letting the son of Hermes and daughter of Hecate in. As he had got to know Will recently, he had also had somewhat of a relationship with both of the demigods, seeing as they were Will’s best friends. He liked them a lot, seeing as both of them didn’t seem too scared of Nico and they were really funny.

Entering the cabin, Cecil let out a low whistle, “Dang, di Angelo. You ever heard of windows?”

Nico snorted, glancing around the cabin himself. “For your information, Markowitz, I have. Apparently, whatever pea-brained campers finished up the Hades cabin construction haven’t.”

Lou Ellen grinned, “Well, if you need some help adding a window or two, I would be more than happy to kick a hole or two into your walls, my good sir.”

Nico suppressed a smile at the sheer crackhead energy that radiated off the two demigods, turning to face them, “So what are you guys supposed to be?” he asked, taking in their outfits. Lou Ellen was dressed in a completely pink ensemble with a rather clunky looking suit on top of her outfit. Her normally frizzy, black curls were straightened and one of the most offensive shades of pink that Nico had ever seen. Cecil, on the other hand, wore a blue version of Lou Ellen’s outfit, although his suit had a different pattern and what looked to be a shark fin on his back. His hair was dark blue and gelled up into a porcupine style.

“We are the greatest heroes to walk the planet, also known as the one and only Sharkboy and Lavagirl!” Cecil announced, as the two struck their own poses. 

Nico stared at them, unimpressed, as Lou Ellen dropped her pose, huffing, “C’mon, don’t tell me you don’t know them? You haven’t watched the movie?”

Nico shook his head. “Blame Solace. He’s the one who is in charge of introducing me to pop culture.”

He swore he heard Cecil mumble something along the lines of _Yeah, that’s all he wants to introduce you to_ , but Lou Ellen elbowed Cecil and began talking before Nico could even ask.

“Well, we’ll be sure to tell _William_ to show you the movie at some point. But anyways, here is your costume. Will said he would be here in like ten minutes once his shift finishes up.”

She handed Nico a plastic bag with some clothes and accessories. As Nico laid out his costume, he couldn’t piece together what it was. There was a list at the bottom of the bag, which confused Nico even more, seeing as many of the items were just things Nico owned. The outfit, according to the list, consisted of a black t-shirt, a black blazer, a black vest, some weird silver tie, a brown belt, dark jeans, some clunky brown shoes, and sunglasses. For a moment, he wondered if this was a stupid prank, but as he pulled the sunglasses out of the bag, the costume clicked into place.

“Crowley…” murmured Nico, as he ignored the snickering behind him from Lou Ellen and Cecil. While most of the costume was generic, the sunglasses were unmistakable those of the said demon. Nico remembered watching _Good Omens_ with Will and how the son of Apollo didn’t stop talking about it for weeks after. It made sense for Will to have them dress up as characters from the show, and Nico was honestly excited to wear his Crowley outfit. He liked the demon, as well as the entire show, and he supposed their aesthetics matched well enough.

Nico hurried to the bathroom in his cabin and quickly put on the costume. He was surprised that everything fit quite well. He confused himself with the tie, so he stepped out of the bathroom to ask Lou Ellen or Cecil for help in tying it. 

As he came into view, Lou Ellen squealed with excitement, “Oh, this is going to be _epic_ ,” she said, as she hurried forward and tied Nico’s tie loosely without waiting for him to ask.

Nico adjusted the blazer, fingering the sleeve awkwardly, “I don’t look stupid, right? You guys, well…” he sighed, “Just be honest.”

Cecil stepped forward, next to Lou Ellen. “Don’t worry, dude. You honestly look really good. The sunglasses are awesome, although we should probably make the hair more accurate, right?”

Nico frowned, glancing nervously at the two demigods' own coloured hair “I don’t want you guys bleaching my hair or something,” he grumbled as Lou Ellen laughed. 

“Relax! This isn’t actually dyed. I figured out this spell that can change your hair colour temporarily. Once we change the colour, we can just style it in Crowley's quiff form.”

Before Nico could question it, Lou Ellen cupped her hands together and whispered something in Ancient Greek. Her hands filled with reddish-orange sparks that matched Crowley’s hair colour, as she blew the sparks at Nico. The son of Hades blinked, hands immediately flying up to his hair. Cecil was snickering to himself, as Lou Ellen gave him a mischievous grin, leading him to a mirror on one of the walls. Nico’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight of his now Rachel Dare coloured hair. He managed to regain his cool, remarking flatly, “I don’t think red is my colour.”

The next few minutes involved Lou Ellen fussing over Nico’s hair and spraying him down with enough hairspray that Nico was sure his hair was never going to lie flat again. As she finished up Nico’s newly done quiff, there was another knock on the Hades cabin door.

Cecil raced to open the door, cheering. “About time you showed up. We got di Angelo all prettied up for you.”

He heard a familiar voice whisper something back to Cecil rather angrily, before Will Solace stepped into view. Just as Nico suspected, Will was dressed as everyone’s favorite angel, Aziraphale. He had on a brown vest over light blue shirt, dark brown slacks, and brown loafers, with a beige trench coat to top of his outfit. For accessories, he had on a brown plaid-patterned bow tie, and his hair combed neatly enough to mimic Aziraphale, but also retained it’s typical bouncy curls.

In other words, he looked, quite literally, _heavenly_.

Nico fought to keep the heat rising up to his face as Will stepped closer, a soft smile on his face. 

“You look really good, Death Boy. Everything fit right?” he asked.

Nico didn’t really trust himself to speak, so he chose to simply nod. Will beamed at him, as he turned to Lou Ellen. “If you’re all done with the Lord of Darkness’ hair, could you do mine?”

The daughter of Hecate rolled her eyes, “Will, you literally just need to lighten your hair, if anything. Do you really need my magic?”

“I’m _not_ lightening my hair, missy. My hair is one of my best qualities and I refuse to let someone like Kayla desecrate it with her random bleaching products,” he huffed. Lou Ellen stuck her tongue out, but nonetheless performed a similar spell on Will, with sparks that turned the Son of Apollo’s hair white.

He turned to Nico, his easy smile on his face turning smug as he realized Nico was watching him, “Like what you see?”

Nico rolled his eyes, once again fighting a blush, “Shut up, Solace.”

The four demigods spent the next few minutes adding finishing touches to their outfits. Once they were all set, Will pulled out four tote bags from somewhere in the depths of his trenchcoat. Will’s was a baby blue, Lou Ellen’s was bright pink, Cecil’s grey, and Nico’s (unsurprisingly) plain black. With everything straightened out, the demigods departed to the Camp Half-Blood annual Halloween party. 

* * *

When they arrived, most other campers had arrived. The party was held in the dining pavilion, all the tables pushed to the sides and lined with bowls filled with different candies. In general, most campers had left for the school year, so the crowd was considerably small, but still large enough that Nico immediately felt uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure if people would like his costume, much less even know what he was supposed to be.

Will seemed to have a sixth sense for Nico’s emotions as he linked arms with the son of Hades, shooting him a comforting gaze, “You look amazing, so don’t be nervous. I’ll be more than happy to enlighten anyone who hasn’t watched _Good Omens_ about our costumes. And trust me, our costumes are pretty tame compared to some other campers.”

Will was right, to Nico’s surprise. He had considered Lou Ellen and Cecil’s costumes to be weird, but some other campers were even more disastrous. Kayla was dressed as an Oompa-Loompa, by dying her ginger hair completely green, coloring her eyebrows white and wearing a full fledged Chocolate Factory worker costume. Austin’s costume was a little less crazy, dressed as a typical zombie. It didn’t actually look like one (Nico would know) but the makeup was pretty impressive. Valentina Diaz was dressed as Sally from _Nightmare Before Christmas_ (another movie that Will forced Nico to watch which he had to admit, he thoroughly enjoyed), Malcolm Pace was Harry Potter, Sherman Yang and Miranda Gardiner were dressed as Anna and Kristoff from Frozen (Miranda’s idea, according to Sherman, who threatened to skin anyone alive if they took any pictures), and Connor was, for no reason Nico could understand, dressed as Mr. Krabs from Spongebob.

The son of Hades had to admit that he had fun. He didn’t dance or socialize much, but between the all-you-can-eat candy buffet, the weird costumes, and the sight of campers like Harley slowly getting more jazzed up from too much sugar, Nico felt lighter than he had in a while. He stuck by Will’s side the whole night, and the two of them got lots of compliments and knowing looks from certain campers. Nico didn’t understand the looks, but Will would always turn bright red and shoot back a glare at said campers. 

By the end of the night, Nico was happy with his decision to listen to Will and attend the party. He supposed he could understand why campers enjoyed celebrating Halloween. It gave them a night to pretend that everything was normal, that they were really just kids enjoying a fun-filled night, something that demigods were deprived of from a young age.

Will walked Nico back to the Hades cabin, both their tote bags filled to the brim with various candies. Will didn’t like candy much (silly medics) but picked up a bag full for his siblings when they inevitably finished their stashes in the next day or so. Nico, on the other hand, had quite the sweet tooth, so he was more than happy to binge-eat as many candies as he could before bed.

As they stood in front of the Hades cabin, Nico turned to face Will. They had walked in silence, and as he faced the son of Apollo, he noticed that the older boy looked a little flustered. Upon realizing that Nico was watching him, he made eye contact with Nico, a bashful smile on his face.

“Thanks for doing this costume idea with me. I had a lot of fun,” the son of Apollo said, poking Nico’s cheek. Had anyone else done that to the son of Hades, Nico would have cut off their hand. From Will, however, the touch simply made him flustered, as he prayed their darkening surroundings would hide any redness of his face. 

“I… I had fun too,” Nico mumbled. He caught sight of Will’s smile turning smug as he scowled, “Don’t let it get to your head, Solace.”

Will leaned closer to Nico, as the son of Hades felt his breath hitch, “You know, everyone thinks Aziraphale and Crowley are a couple. Like dating and all that.”

Nico’s heart hammered in his chest. He had thought they were together when the two of them first watched the show, so he wasn’t too surprised, but the implications of the two of them dressed in a couple’s costume…

“They’re good together. I can see why people would think that,” he said, focusing on keeping his voice even.

The son of Apollo’s smile somehow grew, and Nico was sure that if he opened his mouth, hundreds of butterflies would burst from his mouth. They both stared at each other, eyes locked, and the whole world seemed to have dissolved from view.

Then, Will leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Nico’s cheek, pulling away quickly with a dopey smile on his face.

“See you tomorrow, Nico. Sleep well,” he whispered, taking Nico’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Before Nico could process everything that just happened, the son of Apollo walked away towards the Apollo cabin.

He watched Will reach his own cabin before finally turning away, quickly entering the darkness of the Hades cabin. The moment he shut the door, he dropped his tote bag on the group and gently raised a hand to touch his face, right on the spot where Will kissed him. His mind was analyzing every single detail, his heart still pounding like crazy. As he moved towards the bathroom, he caught sight of his face in the mirror and realized that he had a dopey smile to rival Will’s.

Nico rolled his eyes at himself. That son of Apollo was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story! Let me know what you think, and feel free to leave any prompt ideas that you might want me to write!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
